Naruto's Day With A Baby Sasuke
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: sequel to Sasuke's Day With A Baby Naruto. When Sakura tries out something stupid, will Naruto be able to deal with the end result?


**Naruto's Day With A Baby Sasuke**

 **Summary: sequel to Sasuke's Day With A Baby Naruto. When Sakura tries out something stupid, will Naruto be able to deal with the end result?**

 **A/N: Sakura decided to secure her position as Sasuke's wife after seeing how insignificant her place in Sasuke's life really was by trying to get him horny/drugged enough to sleep with her again so she could give him another baby, but she accidentally gives him the remaining powder that Naruto had inhaled before he was turned into a chibi.**

Naruto couldn't hold his pout any longer as he stared at the retreating back of his friend, a blush finally staining his cheeks when he was sure Sasuke wouldn't turn around to see it. He brought a hand up to his lips and flushed brighter at the ghost sensation of the soft kiss the Uchiha had given him just a moment ago.

The Uzumaki couldn't exactly say he was _surprised_ by the gesture, since Sasuke had accidentally blurted his biggest secret out not a day after Naruto was turned back to his normal self after his little four year old adventure. He wasn't disgusted by it. Quite the contrary. Naruto had never been happier than when he had heard Sasuke say - more like yell, since he had been furious and fighting with Sakura at the time - it out loud for all to hear. The Uchiha had then realized what he had done and had left with a curt declaration that he was divorcing the pink haired woman and just disappeared off in a poof of smoke, going back to the Uchiha Compound and locking himself away for two days. Naruto never even got the chance to respond, that bastard.

You're all probably confused. Who wouldn't be, what with the jumble of information you have just read? Ah, it's a fine story, one that will no doubt be told over and over again to generations to come for Konoha's inhabitants. You see, it all started six days ago, on the night of the celebration of Naruto's and Sasuke's regrown arms. The people of Konoha had been so overjoyed for their two protectors that they had cleared out the entire widest street (second widest, technically, as the widest belonged to the old Uchiha Compound and no one wanted to go in there for fear of angry Uchiha ghosts haunting them for the rest of their days) and longest street, filled it out with tables and chairs, gathered around a giant bonfire and decorated the whole street to look like a festival celebrating summer or spring. All the restaurants happily catered the food together and many musicians or DJs set up a small stage to preform for the gathered people. Many more shinobi took this opportunity to show off their skills by making their jutsus pretty and elegant rather than deathly. The Inuzuka even did ordinary dog tricks for the festivities, getting a loud round of applause.

And in the center of it all were the two savors and protectors of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, talking like old friends while their shoulders constantly brushed against each other. At the request of their children and their friends' kids, they were each telling them strange stories from their genin days, getting stunned expressions from them all when they heard the shit the two strongest individuals in the world had been through during their first few months as ninja. Needless to say they were awed by Zabuza, intrigued by Haku, annoyed with how Orochimaru had been, some were a bit intimidated by Gaara and Shukaku, all were confused by Itachi or entertained by Jiraiya. Neji, they didn't know but they were curious about him and the old Team Gai, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji joined in on the retelling of the mission to get Sasuke back to the village. Sarada had glared at her father, along with the rest of the kids, when it was revealed Sasuke tried killing their beloved Nanadaime, but their anger was forgotten when Naruto talked about Kurama and Gamakichi, Gamatatsu and Gamabunta. The stories got more and more interesting and they soon drew in everyone's attention. Naruto's and Sasuke's usual bickering got the amused chuckles or fond eye rolls while their comments on each other's strengths or weaknesses were nodded at with shock, no one expecting the two to know each other inside and out. As their stories grew more separate, the air got serious, which was why everyone cheered when the two talked about their joined efforts against the Zero Tails. Only to boo when they heard the two were fighting again. Itachi's, Jiraiya's and Pain's stories were listened with not a sound, most gawking at what they lived through. Needless to say, there was a moment of silence to respect the fallen heroes, despite Nagato trying to destroy Konoha. The Akatsuki were greeted with mixed reactions of disgust, awe and fear for their actions and powers while Team Taka got curious looks. No one could ever say they expected Sasuke to willingly make a team out of such crazy people.

Madara's and Obito's stories were, again, listened to with respect while the Yondaime's was breathed in like the air. Kakashi helped out with the story of his friend and sensei while Tsunade threw in stories her grandfather had told her of the older Uchiha. She happily talked about Hashirama, Tobirama and her sensei, the Sandaime, which followed another moment of silence for the dead.

Only Naruto and Sasuke talked when they were telling them the story of the two Otsutsuki brothers, the roots of two of Konoha's mightiest clans and most fearsome rivals. Sakura and Kakashi tried to add to the story with their own impressions of Kaguya, but while the Rokudaime was listened to, Sakura's words fell on deaf ears. Not even Lee - now just a good friend - or Ino or even _Sarada_ listened as she talked, everyone more focused on the interactions between Hokage and Sasaukage. The giggling of girls - both her age and younger - around her annoyed her and she glared at Naruto as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and drew him into a sort of hug. Sasuke never let her come _close_ enough to _think_ of touching him, let alone allowing her to glue herself to his side. And he never seemed quite so content around her as he was around Naruto. He didn't smile for her. He didn't give her nicknames, because _dobe_ and _usuratonkachi_ were just that!

His eyes didn't shine for her the way they did for Naruto.

And they didn't have any special bond.

Despite what many think about her regarding this subject, Sakura wasn't blind to the feelings the two shared, even though they didn't seem to realize everyone _but_ them realized they were crazy for each other. Sakura wasn't blind nor stupid. She was losing her husband for his damned best friend and she knew it. She just couldn't accept it. She didn't want to. She finally had her happy ever after with her prince in shinning armor in their little castle and their little princess, Sarada, who bound Sasuke to her whether he liked it or not. It helped that Naruto had been married, too, but the idiot was getting a divorce and Sasuke will soon realize this might be his last chance to be with the blond, so he might just leave her for him.

That was not something Sakura would allow.

So she snuck away while everyone was distracted and broke into the hospital research facility. Truly everyone was at the celebrations, because not even a single guard was on duty. Sakura easily slipped into the research laboratory that held what she wanted. It was a somewhat dangerous drug that turned anyone who inhaled it in any way into a sex fiend for twelve hours, no breaks or stopping. With a man like Sasuke, it was every woman's fantasy. So Sakura took up the purple powder and happily returned back to the feast. She coyly slipped into a seat beside Sasuke - previously occupied by the ever excitable Boruto, who had reluctantly left to go to the little boy's room in the middle of Sasuke's story of how he fought against Killer B - and proceeded to subtly pour the powder into his cup of sake with a special something to hold off the effect for a couple more hours. She was then yelled away by a very displeased Boruto when he saw she had taken his place. Naruto had fallen out of his chair with how hard he was laughing. Sasuke had looked embarrassed that Naruto had ever defeated him in their last fight.

The festivities continued on until midnight, when the powder finally started taking effect and the partying was canceled, much to everyone's displeasure, because of a very serious and very _public_ problem.

That is to say, Sakura took the wrong powder and instead of making Sasuke into a sex addict for the rest of the night, she turned him into a child.

Naruto had stared at the pale, black haired with a dark blue tint, black eyed child that occupied his best friend's seat after the purple smokescreen disappeared, seeing the dignified Uchiha swimming in his once very nicely fitting clothes. The boy groaned as he looked around, taking in the feast and the gathered people before a frown marred his face. In a couple of years, this pout-like expression will harden into the Uchiha Death Glare everyone feared, but right now, the look on his face was ... Dare he say it? Yes, yes he does dare. It was very _cute_.

Then those pale lips opened and demanded a very uncomfortable question that left Rookie Nine and Kakashi and Yamato very uneasy. "Where is my Nii-san?" Not what was going on, not how he got there nor did he ask about the people surrounding him. The first thing that the four to five year old boy had demanded was his now long dead older brother. And Naruto wondered if they could dodge that answer.

People were gathering around to get a better look at the adorable child and a protective side of Naruto reared its head, making him raise his arm in a signal for his ANBU escorts to keep the crowds away. He turned around to find Sasuke glaring up at a gawking Boruto and a flabbergasted Sakura ... His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of something in her hand, a veil or something, with purple dust on its glass walls. Scowling as he got an unpleasant idea of what might have happened, Naruto bent down and picked up the child in the bundle of clothes and held the little body to his chest while resting him on his hip. Black eyes immediately turned towards him with a contemplating light in them and Naruto smiled at the miniaturized form of his friend.

"You're Nii-san is on a mission for your clan, Sasuke. He asked me to look after you while they deal with a very bad man who is trying to be mean towards your family."

The little raven glared and crossed his arms, his head held high as he confidently stated. "Nii-san will take care of it. Nii-san is the best."

The Nanadaime chuckled and didn't resist the urge to mess with the toddler's hair, making Sasuke pout but the boy didn't push his hand away, awed by the warm laughter coming from the man holding him. "Yes, yes he is. I have no doubt that by this time tomorrow, everything will go back to normal."

Sasuke seemed pleased with the praise his brother got and nodded in satisfaction before a large yawn escaped his mouth. The Uchiha further surprised Naruto by leaning against his chest and snuggling his face into the tan column before he was out like a light. Naruto stared down at him as best as he could before gently tightening his grip on his sleeping friend and addressing his people.

"I'm afraid the celebration is over. I hope you have a nice evening and that you understand that this _does not_ leave Konoha's boundaries, okay?" The blond asked as he took one last look at the villagers before shifting Sasuke a bit and making a hand seal to teleport them to the same room in which Tsunade had checked him over when he had turned four. He waited only a minute before his sensei, advisor, head doctor and son and his sensei arrived with another teleportation technique. The busty woman just nodded towards the Uchiha and Naruto gently put him down on the examination bed. And while she worked, the Hokage turned towards the youngest blond in the room.

"What are you doing here, Boruto? You should head off to bed."

Said younger Uzumaki threw a bored glare at his father as he crossed his arms. "There is no way I'm going home until I see how Sasuke is doing."

"It looks as if he was somehow affected by that air drug, too." Konohamaru commented, staring at the sleeping child the Sannin was checking up. "But why only now?"

Naruto's expression darkened, but as if fate has sent his answer to them, Shizune ran into the room with a frantic look on her face. "Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Someone broke into the research labs and took the drug used on Naruto-kun!"

"Oi, Shizune, keep quiet!" The busty blond snapped in a hiss when Sasuke started stirring, but Naruto running his fingers through ebony locks had the boy going back to sleep. "Well, at least we know what it is, although we could have all guessed just by looking at the results. He has the same symptoms Naruto did."

"The question now is how Sasuke inhaled it." Shikamaru stated, bringing his hands together in the familiar gesture he made whenever he was thinking about a difficult problem. "Someone must have went in and stole it and somehow got it in his food or drink."

"Yeah, and I know just who it is." That startled the others and they looked over to see a red eyed Naruto as he stared out of the window at the fast approaching pink haired girl with her daughter in tow. "Tell the receptionist that Sasuke's been taken to a safe house. I'll be taking care of him. A day, right?"

"Naruto?" The Sannin asked in shock, surprised when he swooped in and picked up her sleeping patient. "What's going on?"

"I think Sakura crossed the line, really, _really_ crossed the line with this stunt." The implications left the other people in the room stumped but the Hokage ignored it and just nodded at them before taking a hold of Boruto's shoulder and teleporting away with the untraceable Flying Thunder God jutsu. Not a minute later, they could hear the hospital staff trying to fight Sakura back as she prowled right over them in search of her husband.

"Shisou!" The pinkette screamed as she slammed the door open, only to blink at the glares and disappointed looks sent her way. Sarada poked her head around her mother to look inside only to frown when she saw neither her mini papa, the Nanadaime or Boruto anywhere. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"I can't believe you!" Konohamaru snapped, glaring at the emerald eyed woman. Said kunoichi looked over to him in annoyance but Konohamaru didn't back down. After everything that has been happening in the past two days, he was sick and tired of her attitude. He was also still pissed that he got the shit scared out of him by Sasuke's genjutsu yesterday. If he understood Naruto right, then this woman had gone too far. "What were you thinking, giving that stuff to Sasuke?! We don't know if it will have side effects on him or not!"

"Why would it have side effects on papa but not on Nanadaime-sama?" The youngest in the room asked and Tsunade answered, still staring at her student in a mix of anger and disappointment. "And there's no way mama would do something like that!" The girl protested. "She _loves_ papa!"

"Kurama, or more commonly known as the Kyuubi, can heal Naruto should anything go haywire. Sasuke isn't quite so lucky."

"I didn't know it was the same stuff that turned Naruto into a baby!" The medic nin snapped, getting her daughter's attention.

"Mama?"

But Sakura didn't hear her. "I thought it was that strange aphrodisiac that we confiscated!"

Shikamaru and Kakashi actually gawked at her when they heard what she said. "The one that a man died of because he kept fucking his girlfriend to the inch of death? Sakura, are you nuts!?" The Nara asked incredulously and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He died of a heart attack."

"Because he just kept going and going and going and-"

"We get it, Kakashi." The Godaime interrupted with a stern tone and the silver haired man shut up. The blond turned back towards her student. "I only told you about what happened to Naruto because I thought I can trust you. Your actions today ... suggest otherwise." The kunoichi went to protest, but the older woman raised a hand to signal for her to stop. "What were you planning to accomplish, Sakura?"

"That, quite frankly, is none of your damn business." The males in the room gaped at the answer while Shizune gasped loudly at such disrespect. Sarada was mute and motionless, unable to believe that her mother would actually try and drug her father. Tsunade's eyes flashed with surprise before a thunderous expression overtook her face.

"I think a night in a cell might straighten up your attitude," was the cold implied order and before anyone could say anything, three ANBU appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Still too shocked to even protest, Sakura had no time to react before she was cuffed with chakra restraints and dragged out of the room, kicking and screamed before they teleported away. Tsunade leaned heavily on the bed behind her and massaged her forehead. "It's been a long two days. Konohamaru, take Sarada to your house for the night. She doesn't need to be alone after all of this." Said brunet nodded before guiding his still stunned student out of the room and then the building altogether. "Shikamaru, hold everything up in the office. If Naruto can't come in tomorrow, I will fill in for him." The genius just nodded and left, heading to do as he was told before he can go home to his family. "Kakashi, please check in on the two tomorrow morning."

"Of course."

"Tell Naruto ... tell him that he doesn't have to come in if he thinks it's better to stay in with Sasuke." The pig tail wearing woman said and the Rokudaime bowed to his predecessor in respect before leaving, too.

"Tsunade-sama?" The concerned voice of her assistant called and Tsunade answered without even looking over to her.

"I thought she knew better than to try and step in between them."

The younger woman didn't say anything for a few tense moments before Tsunade heard her opening a cupboard. A second later, Tsunade found a cup of sake in her fingers as Shizune filled her own cup.

"I thought so, too. I thought no one would ever want to break or strain such a bond..."

The Legendary Sucker snorted derisively. "I guess we were wrong."

"I just hope Naruto-kun will be okay." They both looked up at the faces of the seven Hokage who have watched over and protected Konoha, their eyes settling on the whiskered face of the current Hokage.

"He will be, that gaki."

They drank the entire bottle in silence.

00000

Boruto watched with interest as his father dragged Himawari's old bed - she was staying with their mother at the Hyuuga Compound tonight - into his room with the help of a shadow clone while the little blond watched over their unexpected guest currently sleeping on the couch. Boruto still couldn't believe this small boy was the man he admired as much as his Tou-san, a man who demanded attention with his presence alone, a man whose presence - if angered - could make the air suffocatingly thick. The man he had never seen really smile unless his Tou-san was around.

When he had first heard of Sasuke from his father, he thought the old man was exaggerating. Handsome, aristocratic, stoic, rich, famous, from a big clan, cool, strong, skilled, a genius etc etc etc! Boruto had thought his Tou-san was just trying to make himself look cool by having an awesome rival he had defeated. When he first met the man, he realized everything was true and he couldn't help but be awed by the man.

He also couldn't believe he was Sarada's dad, either, since their personalities had very few similarities.

As he stared at this younger version of the Uchiha, it became even more apparent. He knew Sarada his whole life and she was a restless sleeper. Sasuke's chest barely moved while he slept. Sarada preferred her left side while Sasuke preferred the right. When they were kids, the girl couldn't sleep without some stupid pink bear her mother had bought her. Not to mention that very little of their features were similar. Other than maybe the coloring, Sarada resembled more her mother than she did Sasuke. Boruto always listened to Sakura and Ino gushing over how similar Sarada was to her father so he had expected a lot more shared features of both appearances and personalities ... But Sasuke could barely be recognized as the female Uchiha's father.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Naruto appeared in his line of vision to pick up the sleeping toddler and bring him into his room, tucking him in. The younger blond watched before shrugging and climbing into his father's bed, earning himself an arched blond eyebrow, which he ignored. The Hokage was about to join him when they heard a quiet knock on the apartment door. Two pairs of blue eyes met briefly before the orange clad blond went to answer. Boruto listened as Konohamaru talked to his dad, completely forgetting about their guest until he found himself face to face with the younger version of his sensei. The older boy jumped right out of bed, hitting his head on the nightstand beside it. Sasuke looked over the edge of the bed with an unimpressed expression on his face as Boruto picked himself off of the floor, muttering under his breath.

"Who are you?" The Uchiha asked when the older kid finally looked back at him.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," came the sarcastic retort, which only earned him an annoyed frown. Deciding that his sensei wasn't very trusting or nice towards strangers, Boruto answered. "My name is Uzumaki Boruto, dattebase. Nice to meet you."

The frown deepened. "You look like the usuratonkachi in my class."

Ignoring the nickname, Boruto looked on incredulously at the Uchiha. "Aren't you, like, four?" He hadn't started the Academy until he was six!

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm five and a half and I just started a few days ago. What's so strange about that?"

"Don't you need to be six to enroll, though?''

''No. The dobe enrolled when he was four.''

Boruto gawked and was about to ask some more questions when Naruto walked in and scowled when he saw his son and miniature best friend both awake when the latter had obviously been asleep when he left. The little blond saw the look and shot his father an indignant look. ''I didn't do anything!''

Sasuke snorted. ''You must be related to the dobe if you react like this. It will only make you look more suspicious.''

Naruto snorted at his comment while Boruto whirled around to glare at him. ''Were you born a jerk or something?''

''It's not my fault I'm more intelligent than you.'' Naruto sighed when he recognized the signs Boruto was showing, It were the same ones he always had when he and Sasuke fought over something, only difference was that Boruto took things a lot differently than how Naruto had been taking it in the past. There was no bond between Sasuke and Boruto that would forever forgive whatever is said, no matter how cruel, or done, no matter how hurtful. Besides, this wasn't one of their strange conversations. Sasuke was honestly trying to insult Boruto enough for the unfamiliar boy to leave him alone. Naruto clearly remembered the type of antisocial Sasuke had been when they were the age the little raven was now. He had watched him turn away kid after kid because he wanted to spend more time studying so he could later train with his big brother.

"Okay, you two. It doesn't matter why you are both still awake, it's now time for bed." Boruto went to complain but Naruto shot him a stern look. "We have a long day ahead of us and- Sasuke, what are you doing?" Both blonds looked over to the little Uchiha, who had now settled on Naruto's bed, under the covers, ready to go to sleep.

"Sleeping. What does it look like?" Boruto glared and jumped up on the bed. He pulled the covers off of Sasuke, gettung a miniature of the Uchiha Death Glare as a response. "Get. Off."

"Like hell! You're not sleeping in my Tou-san's bed!" The Uzumaki yelled and the two started bickering, causing Naruto to rub the bridge of his nose as a headache started forming. It was too much. Being a child again for a day, finding out Sakura was ready to possibly accidentally kill her husband for the sake of forcing him to remain married to her, the divorce, Sasuke turning into a kid and now this... Naruto had become an exceptionally patient person over the years. It came with being Hokage and Kurama's Jinchuuriki - the fox was a whiner when he was bored - but even he had his limits. Which were _seriously_ being tested.

Without giving it any more thought, as the kids continued arguing, Naruto started glowing gold and his eyes turned red as he picked up the two children with two of his nine chakra hands and brought them level with his face. Two pairs of wide eyes stared at him with wonder and incredulity. "Enough." He ordered and the boys shrunk in on themselves. "In the bed. Both of you. Now."

"But-"

"NOW!" Needless to say, the two got under the covers as quick as lightning as soon as Naruti released them. Naruto grumbled a little as he changed into his pj's and joined the two. He nearly snapped at them as they started fighting over who sleeps beside him so he pushed them both to the two opposite sides and laid in the middle. Boruto glared at Sasuke and huffed, turning over onto his side with his back facing the two reincarnations. Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair. "Good night, dattebayo."

"Night," was all he got as an answer before he heard Boruto's breathing evening out. His son was asleep. He looked over at Sasuke to find that he was not. He was staring at his palm with a confused look on his face but he hid his left hand when he saw Naruto looking. Those black eyes focused on his before Sasuke, once again, surprised him by snuggling closer to the older Uzumaki.

"Oyasumi," the little Uchiha said as he seemed to drift off back to sleep and Naruto sighed, bringing up his right arm and drawing his little friend closer.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke." But he didn't go to sleep. He couldn't. His mind was far too awake. He couldn't stop thinking of everything that had happened during his stay as a kid, of how caring and careful Sasuke had been with his younger self. Contrary to what he had told his friends, he remembered perfectly what had happened. He remembered the moment he woke up, he remembered running around the old Uchiha Compound, he remembered the time Sakura had disturbed his and Sasuke's peace when she started complaining really loudly in front of the compound and he remembered the way Sasuke had chased her away with a genjutsu created Itachi. He paused, shuddering as he remembered that bloody visage. He had no doubt it was the Itachi that Sasuke had seen the night he discovered his entire clan slain in that very same compound. And he remembered their bath and his nap and the dinner. He remembered how he fell asleep and how Sasuke's hand returned. He remembered it all, really, and he was sure it will be one of his fondest memories yet.

But when Boruto shifted on his other side, Naruto couldn't help but stiffen. He should be counting his moments with his family as his fondest times, not with Sasuke. That is, that is what would be considered normal. But Naruto had never been normal, had he? Neither had Sasuke been. Naruto was from a long dead clan and he was a Jinchuuriki. Sasuke was from the deadliest clan in existence and the last Sharingan user. They were both reincarnations of two somewhat demi-gods who had sealed away a somewhat goddess. Really, there was nothing normal about them, so why should this be any different. He knew that he was ready to die with Sasuke but if it were anyone else, he'd continue living for them and himself. He just _couldn't_ be without Sasuke. The three years of separation before the war and the many years after that were torture.

And Hinata, poor, poor Hinata had been the victim in it all. She had been so happy when Naruto asked her to marry him ... It actually made the blond's heart ache as he thought about it. Hinata truly loved him, but the most Naruto could muster up for her was respect and brotherly affection. Yet he made himself love her in a way he knew he didn't. He felt sick knowing that he practically used her to continue the Uzumaki Clan. He, like Sasuke, had realized that if they didn't continue their bloodlines, their souls may never meet again. And to stop that, they married out of convenience. They had kids and although they loved them to pieces ... Naruto knew that he and Sasuke will always react to each other first before anything else.

And there was a reason for that, too. The seals on their hands ... they connected them on a level not even his own connection to Kurama could compare. At times, Naruto felt phantom pains from wounds he knew he never received. Sometimes he saw places he never went to in his dreams. He knew they came from Sasuke, just as he was sure the other felt his own wounds and saw his own memories. He wasn't really sure how that worked when they didn't even have the _arms_ the seals were supposed to be on all these years, but once the seals had been placed upon them, they received a connection, a _bond_ that cannot be broken.

Sasuke stirred and black eyes opened to glare at the Hokage, shocking the blond with how _familiar_ that glare was, even if on a much younger face. "You're thinking too loudly. Stop it. You might strain yourself."

Naruto snorted before he could stop himself. "Just go to sleep, brat." There was no bite to his words and there was no mocking in Sasuke's smirk. They shared one look before they fell asleep, facing each other in Naruto's big bed.

00000

The next morning, Boruto woke up to the sound of his father cooking breakfast while bickering with the kid Sasuke, the little Uchiha complaining about the lack of a proper amount of tomatoes in the first and most important meal of the day, all the while criticizing his father's unhealthy ramen diet. He could hear his father complaining about the harsh truth, but the Uchiha wasn't relenting. Boruto felt like smirking. The little brat may be a bit annoying, but Sasuke seemed to be the first and _only_ person able to deny Naruto his ramen.

Breakfast was an interesting affair, to say the least. Both blonds stared at Sasuke as he ate fresh tomatoes like one eats apples and drank his own home made tomato juice. He in turn stared at Naruto as he ate five bowls of instant ramen and Boruto kind of just ... lost his appetite. The bickering between the boy and the man didn't stop for longer than a minute and that was only because it was interrupted by bouts of arguments between the preteen and the boy. All in all, Boruto actually felt this was the best family breakfast he's had so far.

Sasuke and Naruto saw the younger blond off before Naruto dressed up and held out his right hand for Sasuke absently. He had grown used to leading his kids around by his fake arm that he had forgotten all about this no longer being the cultivated arm but rather his real one. He was reminded when Sasuke took his hand with his left one and the man gasped as he felt a strange surge run through his whole body. But before it could last a moment longer, Sakura burst in through the front door, the said piece of wood nearly taking off the two saviors of the world's heads. In ducking, they had to let go and Sasuke was now staring horrified at the pink haired woman fuming in Naruto's apartment.

"What do you think you're doing, forbidding me from seeing my husband!? You may be Hokage, but you have no right to dictate these sorts of things! I'm the best one to look after him, after all!'' The woman yelled and Sasuke hid behind Naruto, unsure if she would attack them. Now, Sasuke wasn't really a scardy cat or anything, but this girl unnerved him quite a bit. He had never seen a woman so violent and he didn't like it. He liked it even less that all of this was directed at Naruto, who had been nothing but nice to him.

Naruto's shocked expression turned into a rather scary scowl he rarely used on anyone inside of Konoha. ''Sakura, you actually are the worst possible candidate to look after Sasuke. Not only have you tried drugging him and ended up making him revert back to his five year old self, but you also know nothing about him at this age.'' Sakura went to protest, but Naruto raised a hand to cut her off. ''You are not ideal to raise him just because you raised Sarada. Uchiha she may be, but she has never known the traditional ways of how an Uchiha lives. She literally lived in her father's shine, not the shadow of the clan she must surpass in order to get any recognition. She didn't have numerous other Uchiha to compete with. She made a name out of herself simply by being related to two of the three currently strongest ninja in the world. That's completely normal. Sasuke didn't live like that. Itachi is a genius and his father always compared the two of them. Sarada has friends while Sasuke had spent his days training and practicing and maybe chasing after Itachi. You don't know how to deal with a kid like that.''

''And you do? You, who had Hinata raise your own children because you were too busy to do so with her?''

That hurt, but Naruto knew it was the truth. He really had been too busy most of the time, the reason there was now a rift between him and Boruto. But Sakura had no right to rub it in. He had been busy protecting and guiding the village. As much as he wanted to go back to his family every day, he couldn't leave dozens of other families in peril. It's not something his father would do and it's not something he would or _could_ do, either. He never wanted anyone to suffer not having parents or losing someone precious. That's why he worked so hard, why he sacrificed so much of his own life and time.

''I did my best to be there for them and you know it. I had to look after Konoha, too, or have you forgotten?''

''Doesn't change the fact you weren't there for them.'' Sakura said with an almost smug air around her and Naruto wondered how she could change so quickly. While Sasuke was away on his journeys, she had been acting as his best friend. When Sasuke returned, she became rather nasty and not just towards him. It was almost as it had been in their early genin and Academy days. Sasuke could do no wrong but everyone else was flawed. Sasuke had burst that bubble when he left Konoha for Orochimaru, but it would seem that as soon as the man asked her to marry him, Sakura had snapped in the head again and reverted back to the time she had been useless, in all honesty. She needed to return to reality again.

But that wasn't up to Naruto to deal with.

So he just gave his hand to Sasuke, who took it without hesitation, and he teleported them into his office with one of his father's Flying Thunder God kunais. Shikamaru jumped out of his skin when they suddenly appeared right in front of his face.

''Shit, Naruto! Don't do that! You'll give me heart attack.'' The pineapple haired man said as he placed a hand over his racing heart. ''So troublesome.'' Naruto couldn't help but crack a grin at that, but it was a bit strained and both Sasuke and Shikamaru noticed. ''What;s wrong?''

''Sakura showed up at my house.'' The blond replied calmly as he sat down in his chair and began shuffling the paperwork. ''Would you mind telling them to get a chair in here for Sasuke? And maybe a scroll or a book he could read? I don't think I'll be going out of here for a while.''

Shikamaru nodded and walked out of the door, returning moments later with a chair and placing it at the desk. ''What did she want?''

''That I let her take care of Sasuke.'' Came the tense response and Shikamaru knew that Naruto was probably expecting him to tell him that he should. As if.

''I hope you didn't allow it.'' Blue eyes looked up in shock while Sasuke settled in his new seat. ''That woman isn't meant to have a husband. You know why she gave him that drug?'' Naruto shook his head. ''She realized he might decide to divorce her so she wanted to get knocked up with another child to dig her claws more securely into him.''

''That's a terrible thing to say, Shikamaru.'' Naruto scolded before it registered just what his advisor is implying. ''I'm actually tempted to do it for him. Divorce her, that is.'' They stopped their conversation when a jonin kunoichi walked in with a scroll about all the different ways to throw shuriken and gave it to Sasuke. When he thanked her politely, she blushed a squealed something about how cute he was, making all three males flinch, before she left. ''Women.''

''Tell me about it.''

''Hn.''

The two adults looked at Sasuke, who just stared back at them until they returned to their conversation with a now awkward air around them. An Uchiha stare can do that. ''So what will you do?''

''Look after Sasuke and wait for him to turn back. He'll make his own decisions regarding this when he turns back to himself.''

''You think he won't divorce her?''

''You can't be seriously asking me this question.'' Naruto shot back, looking up from the report he was reading. The Academy needed the shuriken practice area repaired. He should send Yamato to grow them a few more logs of wood to abuse. ''As much as this may sound like I'm cynical or jealous or whatever, I always knew Sasuke married Sakura for the sake of reviving his clan. Maybe he feels some affection towards her, that I don't know, but I do know he has never been one to settle down. He didn't appear like that type of guy who would allow one girl to cling to him all the time. Besides, I was always sure that his old fanclub had put him to be the batcher for the other team.''

''Yet you made no move,'' the Hokge nearly choked on air at these words and Sasuke looked up from his book to regard Naruto with mild curiosity. ''Easy there.''

''Shikamaru!'' The Hokage jumped out of his seat and almost strangled his friend. ''He'll hear you!''

''So? It's not as if he'd remember anything...'' The genius suddenly got a very suspicious look on his face. ''Or will he?'' Naruto looked away from his friend while Sasuke had a look of curiosity on his young face, not that anyone noticed. ''Naruto.'' Came the warning and the blond sighed.

''I don't know.''

''Naruto...'' Shikamaru tiredly ran his hand through his hair.

''I don't know if it's because of Kurama or because it's a freak accident, so I don't know if he'll remember anything.''

The Nara studied his leader carefully. ''What about you? What do you remember.''

''Everything.'' The whisker scarred man replied thoughtfully, his gaze far away. ''Well, almost everything. The part where we got our hands back is a bit fuzzy. I'm not really sure what happened. But I think I saw the whole history of mine and Sasuke's soul in a flash that lasted a few seconds.''

''How did that happen?'' Shikamaru couldn't help but ask, always having been curious about the seals Naruto and Sasuke had briefly bared. Neither talked about them, not even how they really got them. That was one of the few stories they didn't tell the night before. If Shikamaru didn't know better, he would think that something rather intimate had happened. Then again, he guessed two souls meeting in essence really was a bit too intimate to talk to others about. But the seals were gone when those two idiots destroyed their arms. Now they were back. When Naruto's arm as a child reappeared, Shikamaru had seen the Sun Seal on him and had wondered if, with time, Sasuke would get his own seal back. Sasuke's arm grew back from a single touch, or so the two adults said. He was inclined to believe them. Now that Sasuke was a kid, he still had his Moon Seal. Those seals were a lot more trouble than they were worth, but they seemed to bring Sasuke and Naruto closer together. After years of separation, Shikamaru guessed that was just what they had needed.

''I remember touching it ... And there was a bright light flashing and then we saw all these strange images. Each other's memories, I realized, then all our ancestors and even the biju's. It was actually pretty cool.'' The blond Hokage said with a chuckle and Shikamaru shook his head at him. It was obvious he won't tell him anything. Again, everything regarding those seals must be too personal to share. So he let it go.

''Any way, I think we should still tell him what happened.''

It was Naruto's turn to run his fingers through his hair. ''I guess he deserves to know.'' They both nodded to show that was the end of that conversation before Naruto's face went real serious. ''How's my own divorce going, when we're on the topic?''

''Hinata seems to understand. She's sad but she's accepted it.'' Naruto nodded, thinking how he should probably make it up to her and to his own kids. ''But her father seems to be making a huge fuss. He wouldn't have allowed you to keep Himawari no matter what you did, as she had activated her Byakugan. He says that the day Boruto activates his is the day when he will have to move in into the Hyuuga Compound. But, other than that, he seems more than happy to be rid of you as a son in law.''

''Bastard.'' But Naruto couldn't really blame him, he guessed. He _did_ hurt his older daughter and he _had_ been known as a nobody most of his life. It would seem Hiashi still hadn't let that go. He was a bit disappointed about that, as he had honestly thought the man to be better than that. ''I guess it can't be helped.''

''They say you can visit Himawari anytime you want, but I think he's allowing that only because you're the Hokage.''

A snort. ''I guessed as much.''

Shikamaru studied him for a moment before nodding his head and turning to leave. ''I'll leave you to your work. Don't forget to eat something and rest a little.'' With that, and a lazy wave over his shoulder, the Nara walked out without a glance backwards. Naruto grunted his answer, feeling a bit asocial at the moment as he read a death toll report form the hospital. An epidemic of small pocks had erupted in a small village nearby and they were begging for a few good medic nins to go there to heal as many people as they could. For such a small place, ten kids and fifteen adults was a big number. He could feel Sasuke was staring at him but he let it go for the moment as he looked over the list of available medic ninjas he had at the moment. It'll be a good distraction for Sakura and Tsunade and Shizune could keep an eye on her. He was reluctant to send Ino with them, too, as they needed someone here, too, if the disease spreads. He nodded to himself and started writing his orders, so focused on his task that he never noticed when small footsteps approached him until he found lap-full of Sasuke.

''Sasuke?''

''Tell me everything.'' It was amazing how a voice so young could sound as commanding as Sasuke's voice as an adult. Naruto wondered if it was an Uchiha thing, but Sarada was an Uchiha and she didn't seem to manage that quite well. Then again, she was part Haruno, so he guessed that took away the edge that Sasuke could put into his words no matter how he looked.

''What?''

''Tell me everything, dobe. How did I end up as a kid? Why is this Sakura person searching for me and why are you not letting her see me? Actually, scratch that last one. I don't really care, just keep her away from me.'' The Uchiha said, casually leaning his elbows back against Naruto's desk like he used to do against the railing of the red, wooden bridge Team 7 used to meet at every morning. Naruto stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head. It had been years since he had seen Sasuke looking this casual. It was a bit of a surprise.

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' Naruto said, trying to get out of this situation. He would rather not like to talk about this. Sasuke shouldn't know he was turned into a kid by his wife and that he was actually thirty something years old. That didn't happen to him. He wouldn't let himself be worse at taking care of his friend than Sasuke had been at taking care of him.

But Naruto had forgotten that his friend was a genius, which he was reminded of when Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''I know for a fact that my parents would escort me to someone to look after me themselves, and if not them, then Nii-san would never let me be just taken away like that. Even if it were an order from Otou-san. I saw that the village looked different when I woke up. Also, before I saw you, it was day. It was night when I ... I guess 'arrived' here. I also know that the Hokage is an old man and you're not old. You look younger than my Otou-san. Another thing, I know Naruto doesn't have relatives, yet you and that Boruto look a lot like him. Besides, people have been calling you the dobe's name since I woke up this morning. _And_ I've been listening to your conversations since this morning. That Sakura woman did something that turned me into a kid. If I know all of this already, then I deserve the entire story, don't you think?''

Naruto thought about it, but it was Kurama who made his decision for him. _**The kid does have a point. We weren't** **exactly** **even giving it any real effort to hide these things from him. We just hoped he was kid enough to overlook it. He's a fucking genius, for crying out loud.**_

 _'Shut up, you.'_ Naruto commanded and Kurama huffed, ignoring his host for the rest of the day while Naruto sighed on the outside. Those black eyes were studying him and Naruto felt that he now _must_ tell Sasuke. They were right, all of them, who realized Sasuke was a lot more to Naruto than just a friend. But then again, NAruto had never been in denial of that fact. He had always known that Sasuke was his important person, but he had never actually dared label the raven as such as he didn't know Sasuke's reaction. Which is why he always called Sasuke a friend, a _brother_ , something he knew Sasuke valued greatly, even more so after he learned the truth about Itachi. Sasuke never denied his claims but he never confirmed them, either, leaving Naruto feeling rather cold and a bit lonely in his little corner.

He must have been really deep in thought and it must have shown on his face just how dark those thoughts were turning because, before he knew it, small hands were framing his face adn before he could react, pale, childish lips placed a peck on his stunned mouth. Blue eyes were wide with shock as Naruto stared at his little companion when Sasuke drew back. The Uchiha smirked smugly at him. "There. Now you _have_ to focus on me." Naruto continued gaping at him while Kurama rolled around in his mind space, laughing his nine-tailed ass off at Naruto's gob smacked reaction.

Finally, Naruto blushed red like the ripe tomatoes Sasuke loved so much. "Y-you can't just d-do that all of the sudden!"

A black eyebrow arched. "And why not?"

"People don't just _do_ those sorts of things!" The blond continued yelling and the Kyuubi continued howling with laughter, gripping his aching stomach. Black eyes narrowed.

"What? Are you disgusted?" There was both challenge and hurt heavily accented in those words and they slapped Naruto in the face with the strength of a Bijudama. He sobered up in a second and looked seriously and honestly at his friend.

"No, I'm not. But it's not something you do with just anyone."

The duck-butt hairdo kid rolled his eyeballs to the heavens. "I know that, you utter usuratonkachi. That's why I did it with _you_."

"Huh?"

 ** _Oh, real intelligent, Naruto. Very Hokage like._**

 _'Don't make me come in there to shut you up.'_

"I know you do that with people you consider important, and while the person known as Naruto is annoying, stupid, loud and a dobe, other than my family, you're the only one I talk to."

"We argue. All the time. It mellowed down in the past few years but we still argue. That's not talking."

"We're exchanging words. Two people exchanging words are having a conversation." The boy confidently stated.

"They're insults."

"They're still spoken as words, so it's a conversation. An unhealthy one but a conversation none the less."

"If we're not arguing, then we're fighting." The blond persisted, although it was more of a habit to bicker with Sasuke than to prove his point. It was routine by now.

"Friends fight. And that can be considered a conversation, too, if two people really know each other. Or so Nii-san says whenever I ask him why he and our cousin Shisui are fighting."

"That's sparring."

"Nii-san says they're exchanging secret signals that only they know that allows them to share secret information." The Uchiha leaned back against the table, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly. "Nii-san's never wrong. If he says fighting is a conversation, then it is."

"You tried to freaking kill me!" Naruto exclaimed before he could stop himself. He winced as soon as the words left his mouth and clamped his eyes shut so he doesn't see whatever expression appears on his little friend's face.

 ** _Way to go, baka._**

"That means you're important." Sasuke said confidently and with absolute resolution, surprising the Jinchuuriki and his biju.

"Say what?"

 ** _Huh?_**

"Nii-san says that if someone's worth the effort and consequences of killing, then they're really, _really_ important." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"He would say that, wouldn't he... that Itachi-nii-chan." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sasuke shrugged again. "It's the way everyone in my clan thinks."

Naruto shuddered. That's right. Sasuke had said he had to kill him because he was so important to him so he could become stronger. The Sharingan evolved with every lost loved one. Best friends make a special bond that finally awakens the Mangekyo Sharingan, the ultimate form of the Uchiha's eyes unless they get some of Hagoromo's chakra or a Senju's blood that would transform it into Rinnegan. Only a very dear and very close Sharingan relative could give their eyes to another Uchiha for the Mangekyo Sharingan to turn into Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "You're family's more messed up than I originally thought."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it." Naruto just shook his head in bemusement before reaching out for that report he hadn't finished. Sasuke frowned at him. "Well?"

"Well what?" The confused blond asked, looking back to his companion. The frown deepened.

"Are you going to react?"

"To what!?" The perplexed man questioned, confused beyond all reason. A kid shouldn't be able to confuse him this much.

"I just confessed that I consider you my important person, you nimrod." Naruto opened his mouth to indignantly retort but Sasuke glared at him so intensely that, had he not known his friend awakened his Sharingan on the night of the Uchiha Massacre, he would have sworn his eyes were flashing red. "You have yet to return or reject my feelings."

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor so fast and hard that he swore Gaara heard it hit the ground all the way in Suna. However, before he could answer, Ino stormed into his office, fire and fury blazing in her eyes.

"Naruto! Are the supplies for the hospital taken care of? We need those things for this afternoon's surgery!" And as the blonde medic continued to scold him as he wrote down the funding needed for the supplies, Sasuke sulked in his lap and their conversation was forgotten.

Later that day, Naruto went to pick up Himawari and Boruto early so they could have a somewhat family dinner with the Uchiha. To his amusement, Boruto's horror and Sasuke's dismay, Himawari blushed every time she looked at the scowling boy. Naruto wondered if she realized it was 'her uncle Sasuke' or not. They watched a movie, Boruto and Sasuke fighting to sit beside Naruto on the couch and Himawari beating them both by sitting in his lap with a far too innocent smile to be genuine. Sasuke still claimed Naruto's right side, smirking smugly at the younger blond while the man rolled his eyes and Himawari giggled at their actions. Said girl promptly fell asleep halfway through the movie, so Naruto left a clone with the boys while he went to take Himawari home. Hinata was waiting for him to take their daughter and Naruto was relieved that there was no tension between them as they conversed. The Hokage waited until his ex and his daughter made their way inside before returning home, only to find his clone tied up in a chair while Sasuke and Boruto fought ... over who gets to sleep in his bed again. Kurama had started snorting with laughter and Naruto had actually hit the seal on his navel with his right fist, making the laughter stop with a wheeze. It hurt him, too, but it was definitely worth it if it shut the stupid fox up. In the end, the sleep arrangements were the same as the night before with Naruto in the middle, Boruto on his left and Sasuke on his right, gripping his right hand.

They slept like the dead, none of them even noticing when Sasuke started growing back to his real age and ending up scooping them both up like giant teddy bears. Neither blond moved beyond getting comfy with Sasuke as the big spoon, Naruto in the middle and Boruto as the little spoon.

And it all would have been just great if Sakura didn't break their door down and started screaming at them. Needless to say, Sasuke was pissed as all hell when he grabbed her up with his Susanoo and made to crush her right then and there ... or burn her out of existence with Amaterasu ... or trap her in Tsukuyomi until her mind shattered completely ... or anything else, really (Sasuke was in a _very_ bad mood whenever he is woken up) and he would have, had Naruto not been there to stop him. As it was, ANBU operatives arrested Sakura and she spent the night in a cell with her chakra sealed away, only for her and Sasuke to argue the next day away until Sasuke finally snapped when his memories returned and he demanded to know what had happened.

He filed for divorce as soon as he heard what she had wanted to do.

00000

Sasuke and Sakura spent three days constantly arguing. If anyone in Konoha had ever doubted Sasuke's ability to have yelling contests of arguments with Naruto (because of his calm, cool and collected appearance and attitude), all those doubts were now erased. No one had thought that the stoic man could get that loud. Sakura wasn't faltering, either, blaming it all on Sasuke and his never ending infatuation with idiots. Naruto had glared at her from his seat - they somehow always ended up in his office just to fight - while Sarada and Boruto fought right under his window.

Naruto, on day three, let Kurama - who was even more so annoyed than his Jinchuuriki -loose on them, scaring the living daylights out of the kids while throwing the adults through the window. Sasuke returned cool-headed an hour later and calmly ended the debate by declaring Sarada the legal heir of the Uchiha and his daughter but stating that he would let her choose where she lived. He didn't give her the Uchiha compound and he refused to pay alimony - not because he couldn't, but because Sakura demanded alimony in the form of his personal possessions, either from before he left Konoha or after he left it again to go on his atonement journey. He had a lot of 'pretty trinkets' that she liked and thought were wasting away in the old Uchiha Compound. That refusal got him disdain from his daughter, but Naruto knew Sarada was just suffering from the divorce. She still came to him for these problems...

Sasuke and Naruto hadn't really had the time to spend some time together due to the women finally getting to try and snatch them up now that they were single again. This little walk as he went to see Sasuke off on his mission was the longest the two of them had spent alone since they were both turned back from kids to adults. And to think Sasuke would approach _this_ topic in such a way ...

Naruto made his way back with a big grin on his face. People stopped to stare, looking on in awe as their Hokage glowed. And not just because of his smile. His Sun Seal was _literally_ glowing. This was the first time any civilian had seen him like this. In his head, he was planning a lunch with Konohamaru and his team and maybe he could invite Sarada to dinner later, too, or tomorrow. The girl looked like she seriously needed some company and cheering up. Sakura had went off on the deep end and was ignoring her daughter, submerging herself in her work and having not left her operating room for the past two days. Sarada needed to know she wasn't alone right now. She'll be fine once Sasuke comes back. She might be furious with him now, but she just needs some time for it all to cool and settle down. Sarada will forgive Sasuke ... eventually. After he comes back.

And when Sasuke comes back, a week later, Naruto will greet him with a big surprise kiss that will hopefully catch the bastard off guard. He had to return the favor from just now and his day with the baby Sasuke.

OWARI


End file.
